Aliento de Invierno
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Cada estación tiene su magia y sus secretos. Para Astrid, el invierno, plagado de relatos ante la hoguera y nieve recién caída, poseía un encanto muy particular. Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones.


**Disclaimer** : _How to train your dragon_ no me pertenece. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Efímera Estación" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

 _ **Yasuragi - Junjou Romantica OST**_

 **Aliento de Invierno**

Siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por el invierno. En sus diferentes caras, siempre la he visto como una estación mágica. Existían razones claras, por supuesto, como la celebración del Snoggletog. ¿Quién no disfrutaba de usas ruidosas fiestas, llenas de colorido, noches en vela y risas por doquier? Admito que yo no soy muy dada a reír a carcajada batiente. Ni yo ni ningún integrante de la familia Hofferson. Somos gente seria, lo llevamos en la sangre. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que pudiera apreciar y disfrutar de la calidez del hogar y la afectuosidad que desprendía toda la tribu. También estaban las acogedoras reuniones junto a la hoguera. Las faenas durante esa época del año eran reducidas. Cultivar era imposible en aquellas tierras heladas y en el mar la cosa no era mucho mejor. Vivíamos a base de lo que habíamos recolectado en anteriores estaciones, con mucho esfuerzo y muchas batallas contra los dragones en el proceso. Desde que el Sol nos abandonaba, no tardábamos mucho tiempo en refugiarnos en el calor de las cabañas. Compartíamos relatos, algunos de los propios vikingos, otros llegados del Valhalla, para amenizar la noche.

Sin embargo, también existían otras razones que, aunque las disfrutaba, no tenían una explicación tan clara. Un momento deslumbrante eran las mañanas tras las nevadas, lo que en invierno significaba todos los días. Todo se envolvía en un blanco espumoso, muy puro. Era tan brillante que, cuando el Sol se alzaba en el cielo, deleitaba con un amplio abanico de colores reflejados en el mullido polvo blanco. Además, caminar sobre las primeras capas de nieve era como caminar sobre las nubes. Al menos, eso me parecía. Era un sentimiento infantil, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba nada. Solo conseguía que me levantara antes que el resto de la aldea para poder juguetear con la nieve a mis anchas. Eso sí, siempre en el bosque, lejos de la vista de cualquier vikingo madrugador.

El invierno era, probablemente, la única estación del año en la que me permitía a mí misma romper un poco las normas. Me olvidaba de las responsabilidades que pesaban sobre mis hombros y, durante unos breves instantes, hacía lo que quería. Me volvía tan simple como una niña pequeña, encontrando divertidos hasta los detalles más nimios. Por ejemplo, el vaho resultante de mi respiración. Podía pasarme una eternidad contemplando la nube blanca, cálida, ascender en el aire. El alba era mi momento favorito para hacerlo. Al igual que la nieve recién caída, conseguía un aura espectral y mística; era totalmente única, solo se podía lograr en ese momento del día.

Mi estación favorita se convirtió en algo aún más extraño y atrayente una mañana de mis catorce años. Como se había vuelto costumbre, madrugué para esconderme en el bosque durante unas horas. Me recorrí los conocidos caminos hasta encontrar mi roca predilecta. Era perfecta. Me permitía apreciar todo mi entorno y cobijarme en ella en caso de necesidad. Me subí en ella y observé mí alrededor, buscando cualquier posible peligro. Hubo algo que llamó mi atención y me obligó a esconderme, pero no era lo que me esperaba. Después de todo, era demasiado pequeño para ser un dragón. Con cuidado, busqué nuevamente la presencia extraña con mis ojos, cuidando no ser descubierta.

Era un hombre. O, por su estatura, más bien un chico. Era tan delgado que me costaba verlo en la distancia. Aunque era ágil, por su forma de saltar por encima de las raíces y las piedras de mayor tamaño. Su túnica verde y su chaleco de pieles se confundían con la vegetación. No obstante, ese cabello castaño, tan lacio y suave, era inconfundible. No había otro vikingo en Mema con un peinado tan peculiar. Ahogué una exclamación cuando aprecié con claridad que se trataba de Hipo. ¡Cómo no! ¿Quién más, aparte del particular hijo de Estoico, iba a corretear por el bosque en pleno invierno? Bueno, sin contarme a mí, claro. Pero yo tenía mis razones. ¿Qué podía llevar a Hipo a estar en ese lugar tan alejado antes del alba?

Aborrecía mi curiosidad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirla. Por esa razón, una parte de mí detestaba a Hipo. Desde que puedo recordar, mis ojos han seguido sus movimientos de forma inconsciente. Siempre intentando averiguar qué se traía entre manos. Quizás, por ello, antes de darme cuenta, había descendido de mi escondrijo y había comenzado a seguir sus pasos. Con las habilidades de un cazador, me cuidé de no ser vista.

Estuvimos un rato caminando. Tanto, que casi había amanecido. Sin embargo, Hipo se detuvo en un acantilado. Se sentó junto a una roca, en el suelo, quedando el precipicio a su izquierda, sin importarle el frío de la nieve. Desde allí, se podía ver el mar y el Sol, comenzando a despuntar en el horizonte, lo que le otorgaba a la nieve de la zona ese brillo tan característico que me encantaba. Sin embargo, aunque el lugar era perfecto para mis pasiones de invierno, mis ojos estaban centrados en otro punto. En Hipo.

Debido a su posición, podía apreciar perfectamente el perfil completo de Hipo. A cada rato ladeaba la cabeza en dirección al horizonte, pero era un movimiento tan ligero que podía seguir contemplando sus facciones cómodamente; gracias al amanecer, cada vez con más claridad.

Empezó a jugar con su aliento, alzando la cabeza en dirección al cielo y soltando el aire. Fue desconcertante verle jugar a lo mismo que yo. Para mí, era una emoción divertida, un pequeño retorno a la infancia; sin embargo, Hipo se veía en paz, totalmente relajado. Los cambios de color en el vaho caliente, que siempre había encontrado graciosos, ahora eran diferentes. Eran seductores. Jamás había utilizado esa palabra, pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra para describir la situación. Él mantenía sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, adquiriendo una tonalidad curiosa, como una alejandrita. Las mejillas pecosas y la nariz ancha sonrojadas; los labios enrojecidos por el frío, liberando lentamente el aire. Hipo, en su postura tranquila, como un lobo aullando solitariamente a la luna, y sus facciones en calma, era la visión más cautivadora que había visto en mi vida.

En el momento en el que finalmente amaneció, las formas de Hipo se difuminaron por un segundo debido a la luz, permitiéndome ver solo su silueta. Como su fuera por deseo de Odín, ese rayo de luz tatuó en mi memoria aquel recuerdo. Cambió, completamente, mi visión infantil del invierno. Lo convirtió en algo que, para una niña como yo, no tenía palabras.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado. Me pareció divertido e interesante mostrar a la siempre madura y perfecta Astrid disfrutando de un momento infantil (que tenemos todos), mientras que Hipo era el que mantenía la pose de niño mayor jajajajaja.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
